custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Idris (Afterverse)
Idris is a ga-matoran from Mahri Nui. History Early Life Idris was created by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna to help with the construction of the Mata Nui robot. Upon the completion of the project her memories were wiped and she was planted as part of a matoran community on an island in the west. There she became friends with fellow matoran Sarda and Lesovikk. The trio lived blissfully until Lesovikk was chosen to become a part of the Toa Cordak, the first Toa team created since the dawn of the matoran universe. Idris and Sarda maintained a tentative friendship, but slowly drifted apart. Soon after, the island's turaga went mad and shipped the entire population off to Karzahni, where Idris was given a "fixed" body and then shipped off the the Southern Continent as the land's despotic overlord attempted to cover up his mistakes. Idris lived in a small fishing village in the north, slowly rebuilding her life after the disasters than had befallen her. However, an ill-timed vacation to see the great Mount Valami resulted on her life being upended again as the Great Cataclysm sent Voya Nui up to the surface of Aqua Magna. Choosing to settle in the rapidly growing coastal metropolis of Mahri Nui, Idris found herself once again adapting to a new environment. Remarkably, she ended up living on the same street as her old friend Sarda, though they did not recognize each other due to their new appearances until he recognized a carving of them both and Lesovikk sitting on her desk. They were joyously reunited. However, disaster struck again when Mahri Nui sung into the depths of the Voya Nui Bay due to instability in its foundations. Idris managed to make it through the disaster relatively unscathed, thought Sarda took a blow to the head and lost his memory. Rather than try and start from the ground up with their friendship, Idris chose to leave it alone and distance herself from Sarda. She devoted herself to the Sentinels to occupy herself, eventually rising to the position of Lieutenant Commander. Rock Bottom To be written... Hellbound To be written... Personality and Traits To be written... Powers and Equipment As a ga-matoran, Idris possesses an intrinsic control over the element of water, but as she has not been transformed into a toa, this power only manifests in an aptitude for swimming, an inherent ability to survive in high pressure environments and increased lung capacity. As a Sentinel, she possesses a superior degree of combat ability than most matoran, and is particularly adept and aquatic combat. Idris wears a powerless kanohi Faxon, and carries twin electro-blades and a solidified air launcher, a zamor sphere launcher modified to function under water and to fire spheres of air. This is effective against creatures transformed by pit mutagen, as air is toxic to them. Due to brief exposure to the same mutagen, Idris' "fixed" form was replaced my a larger, leaner and stronger form more reminiscent of her original body but more Appearances *''Rock Bottom'' (First Appearance) *''Hellbound'' (Work in progress) Category:Afterverse